The Hidden Three
by Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos
Summary: Three, it's always been three. Three tribes, three different kinds of ponies per friendship group,... Three hidden alicorns, oh wait was that not known? Follow these hidden alicorns in their story and see how their lives were when hiding, and maybe when revealing? I suck at summaries, believe me when i say the story's better than it sounds! Rated M in case.


_**The Hidden Three**_

Walking around the edge of a small clearing a dark blue alicorn, she had a billowing mane that seemed to move even though the night offered no such wind. Chaos was this pony's name, and it didn't do her just in this early time. This pony easily stood at least two heads taller than celestia, though she had never tested this, she had willow-brown eyes with a hint of hazel that at this moment were clouded with worry and slight fear. In the center of the clearing was a crude and hastily built hut which screams were currently coming from, they had been going on for 14 hours now and chaos was worried they would be found even if there was no civilization around them. Finally after another hour a baby's cry was heard, female chaos decided, and she quickly ran to the hut relieved of her duty of watch by her father Sunlight.

Inside the hut was her mother, Moon Glow, and her new sister. Walking over chaos sat in silence for a few minutes with her mother admiring her newest family member, she was a small female, a soft light purple and her mane was black as night with yellow tips. Her wings were like father's, layered and in Chaos's opinion funny looking, while her eyes were like moms when they opened; a soft greenish yellow color that sparkled with future mischief. Moon Glow spoke up breaking Chaos's staring contest with her newborn sister "We've decided to name her Electric Rose… After your aunt, you remember Aunt Rose right Chaos?" Chaos chuckled at the mere mention of forgetting her giggly aunt before sobering up at the remembrance that she was no longer with the living "Yeah mama… I remember auntie rose…" Chaos's hoof went up to the rose necklace she wore and a single tear dropped from her eyes.

Wiping the tear's wet trail away she kissed the new foal's head and nuzzled her as Moon Glow allowed chaos's magic to overlap hers so Chaos could hold her. Gently taking Electric in both hoof and magic as a safety precaution Chaos shifted her hold awkwardly trying to get a feel for holding her sister. Letting her magical grip go and letting Electric lay solely in her physical hold Chaos focused her magic, a few minutes later her horn's glow subsided and around electric's neck lay an exact copy of Chaos's cutie mark in necklace form. A mini version of the universe on a chain that only Electric when she was older could take off as it was, smiling tearfully chaos kissed Electric's head softly a second time "With this chain, I give my loyalty and protection, so long as you carry it harm shall not fall unto thee."

**~ Time skip: 100 years after Nightmare Moon.**

This time around it was Chaos inside the hut with Moon Glow, Sunlight was outside telling Electric about babies… oh how sorry she felt for him! Despite being 100 years of age electric had hardly grown, she acted and looked more like an intelligent 3 year old honestly, even so she was still 100 so she had the talk. 'It's hilarious how alicorns grow... Normal ponies by her age would be wrinkled and gray… but she's still so small, is that how I grew? No Papa said alicorns all grow differently… oh well' suddenly a

High pitched shout came from her mom indicating her newest family member was coming out "OK! Breath nice and deep, in and out, in and out" as she talked Chaos got a blanket, warm towel, and water ready. As soon as everything was in place she got in position to take her new little sibling when she came out "Ok, I'm ready mama… push on 3! One…. Two…. THREE!" holding the head gently she smiled up at her mother "just a few more pushes mama" after another five pushes their newest family member fell into Chaos's waiting hold, gently wrapping her in a warm blanket after cleaning her off Chaos smiled at her mom letting her hold the new foal "I'm happy to say you're chockfull of girls mama. I've got a new sister!"  
She was a soft pink color with the mane of their father, a yellow that'd make the brightest and cleanest hay jealous. Her wings ever so small as she was just born and her horn barely see able, her eyes opened... a soft baby blue that sparkled like the ocean when hit with the sun's rays of light. "Can I name her mama? I know the perfect name to!" Moon Glow looked uncertain before sighing at the look on Chaos's face "Sure dear..." chaos jumped up and down shrinking in size to look 8 "YAAAY! Ok... Ok…" she slowly turned back to her original size before saying the name "Bright Melody. Sounds cool right? I named her bright because she looks so bright and pure and melody because… she's like a soft song!"

Moon chuckled soft and looked at the now sleeping Bright Melody as Chaos charged up her horn like she had so many years ago for Electric "If she takes after you like Electric did than she'll be anything but soft. Now go and relieve your father so he can look at his new daughter as well" after the necklace appeared and Chaos uttered her blessing she looked at her mother and smiled "K mama!" chaos teleported out of the tent and onto her much taller father's back "Papa! Mama wants you to come in now!" Sunlight smiled at his eldest daughter's enthusiasm before levitating her off "Play nice now you two." As Sunlight went to the hut Chaos looked around at their once small clearing, it had grown of the 100 years since Electric's birth. It was now a medium sized clearing that much resembled a small farm-land despite them living on the outskirts of equestria, they had a well for water and a stream now ran through the middle of the farm. Sadly they still had to have a magic barrier to keep the animals away, but chaos was big enough to go out of this barrier so it didn't bother her much.

Chaos spent the rest of the day playing tag and hide n seek with Electric, always doing a mild gallop and hardly hiding, when the night came Electric was sent to bed and the hut's torches put out. Chaos sat in the middle of the stream enjoying the sound and feel of running water whilst the moons glow enveloped her, the sounds of the night animals soothing her fatigue from her day of play. Chaos opened her eyes to stare at the moon, her eyes always going to that focal point on the sky, the new alicorn shaped darkness was strange and she was often tempted to attempt a long distance moon-teleportation.

She waved off the slight uneasiness from looking at the mark for so long and got up from the stream shaking her now damp coat, time had gone by fast it seemed as now that so looked at the moon whole it was in the center of the sky indicating midnight.  
Sighing chaos spread her wings and flew up into the lone tree in the center of the farm next to the hut, at the very top of the tree sat a cloud tied to the said tree over a small tree-house. Settling down on this cloud she folded her legs underneath her and laid her head on the fluffiest and tallest half of the cloud pointing to the moon 'I wonder how thy ist doing Luna… the moon's whimper dist not escape my attention on that long night 100 years ago…' shaking her head softly from her slip into equestrian tongue of this era Chaos slipped into a gently slumber.

**~ Time skip: The day before the Summer Sun Celebration and Nightmare Moon's Return.**

"Come on Chaaooooootttttiiiicccc! Can't we go to Sugar Cube Corner for a cupcake noooooow~" grunting as he was jumped on but continuing pulling his cart full of apples Chaotic frowned "I told you Bright, ya have to wait for my break! The Apples wouldn't appreciate it if I slacked off and left! How 'bout you go and find Electric or AppleBloom and play with them until I'm done? I PROMISE I'll go an' get you a cupcake when I finish up for break." Pouting Bright jumped off and made to run to find AppleBloom before she felt her brother's magic tug her tail "Whaaat?" Chaotic chuckled and rolled his eyes and cast an illusion spell "you're forgetting' to hide your wings more n more these days..." he whispered into Bright's ear before nuzzling her and sending her back off. Unhitching his cart next to a full tree Chaotic turned to see a purple unicorn walking up the path toward the farm with a purple and green dragon "a dragon…?" shaking his head Chaotic moved to block the unicorn's path before she went onto the main area of the farm "I figured I'd warn you before you went in, If you're lookin' for applejack she has a very…. Solid…. Hoofshake, just a warnin'. Oh yeah, try not to look Applebloom in the eyes, it'll make you unable to say 'No thank you'" for a second the unicorn, a girl – that's a shocker -, had a bewildered and shocked looked while her dragon had a look of humor and shock. "I think I can handle a simple hoofshake thank you very much." As she continued on the path her dragon stayed behind for a minute "Sorry about her, she's a little… upset right now." Chaotic shook his head with a smile on his face, he'd dealt with this stuff before "Think nothin' of it small drake, now go catch up before she gets away, and don't say ah didn't warn ya'll!"

Chuckling from the impending doom of the poor unicorn's arm and stomach Chaotic walked onto the house's front porch and sat next to Granny Smith to watch, it wasn't long before it started with Applejack run-bucking a tree and shaking the young unicorn's, who turns out to be named Twilight Sparkle if he heard correctly, hoof off. He smiled as the young drake followed what he said and didn't shake Applejack's hoof nor did he look at Applebloom's stare, bless the young drake's soul as he followed his instructions. Twilight, of course, didn't and ended up staying with the young drake, not that the young drake minded it seemed, while Chaotic had a laugh in the background. When she was finally released twilight did a slow walk off the farm groaning about eating too much pie whilst her young drake chatted off about their list "Howdy, I see you didn't take my warning seriously, what was it…. Twilight Sparkle right?" Twilight looked up and groaned again before nodding.

"Yeah I figured. My name is Chaotic, nice to make your acquaintance, Twilight Sparkle and young drake." "Heh, young drake… actually it's Spike!" Chaotic patted spike's head gently "Than howdy Spike! So you two are checking the preparations right?" Chaotic lifted Spike on his back and walked through the town, twilight inevitably following behind "Yep, we are!" "Then I'll show you where whoever you're lookin' for would be at usually this time o' day" "Nice! See Twilight, I told you these ponies would be nice!" another groan from twilight "I ate way too much pie…" Spike chuckled "Alright Chaotic, we have a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash next for weather preparations." Chaotic looked up for a second and then stopped walking "Welp, that's an easy one isn't it? She'd be right here 'bout now" Twilight stopped walking and looked around for a minute "Where? I don't see a Pegasus, and she certainly isn't doing a very good job is she-" looking behind them Spike and Chaotic saw Twilight in a pile of mud with a blue furred, rainbow maned Pegasus. "Hahaha… Sorry about that… let me help you" Chaotic jumped about 5 meters away after the Pegasus offered her 'Help' almost as soon as she brought a rain cloud over.

After Twilight got the infamous 'Rainblow Dry' Spike and Chaotic couldn't hold it in and fell over laughing, literally, after the Pegasus landed she also fell over laughing "Bahahahahaha!" Sighing twilight put up with it for about a minute and a half before silencing it "Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash." It was more of a statement, not a question. "Theee one and only! Why? Ya heard of me?" Twilight rolled her eyes and sigh "I HEARD you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear! I'm Twilight Sparkle, the princess sent me to check on the weather for the celebration." Rainbow flew up and laid down on a cloud "Yeah yeah, I'll do it after practice!" "Practice? For what?" rainbow suddenly shot up and pointed at a sign before doing a loop as she talked "The WONDERBOLTS! They're performing at the celebration tomorrow and I'ma show 'em my stuff!" Twilight's smile suddenly turned sly and she turned her head "Pfft, please! They wouldn't accept a Pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for a measly day!"

"Hey! I could clear this sky in .FLAT! If I wanted to!" Twilight full out Cheshire grinned at this statement before turning to look at rainbow as chaotic stifled another laugh at how easily rainbow was being manipulated "Prove It.". Those simple two words sent Rainbow into a full out cloud-spree and she, true to her word, got done in ten seconds flat! Twilight and Spike were left gaping like fools while Chaotic was grinning "you're pretty damn fast Rainbow!" Rainbow grinned back at him and chuckled "Of course I am! I'm the fastest Pegasus in equestria!" and with that she sped off somewhere, probably looking for a leftover cloud to sleep on. Walking over Chaotic poked both Spike and Twilight, twilight in the side and Spike on the belly, "So where to next my friends?" Twilight shook her head making her poofy mane bounce which got spike and chaotic chuckling again "We're n-""We're looking for the decorations, done by one Rarity the unicorn! And ya know Twilight, your hair is kind of pretty when you get used to it pfft…" Twilight rolled her eyes and started following Chaotic who led them to town hall "Now, I'll actually warn you this time. Rarity can be… excessive… when it comes to fashion, so she'll probably freak out about your mane… Yeah I can't help ya there." Pushing the doors inwards he walked inside with Twilight and Spike trailing close behind.

Spike immediately broke out into lovey dovey hearts "Beautiful…" Chaotic grinned down at Spike noticing his heart-filled eyes "Yep, sure is." Twilight was looking at the décor and had yet to notice Spike looking at the mare responsible for it "Yes, the decoration IS nice, I'd say we can check this off on the list." Spike didn't look away from the mare but did speak back to Twilight "Not the decorations! Her…" Twilight rolled her eyes as Chaotic chuckled even more and approached the Purple maned and white coated unicorn "Evenin' Rarity! Town Hall's lookin' good, your touch fails to disappoint as always Milady" The mare spared a single quick glance up at Chaotic before going back to her work "Chaotic you flatterer you. Hold on a moment while I finish this up darling…" After Rarity finished up with what she was doing she turned around and immediately gasped when she spotted Twilight "Oh Celestia! What happened to your mane darling?!" Twilight looked around before smiling sheepishly "Just a bad mane-day…. Besides that, I'm Twilight Sparkle, here on behalf of Celestia to check the decorations and it seems you have everything under control here so…." Rarity started rushing Twilight out the door to her boutique which caused Spike to, ridiculously, fly after them in a love-state. Chaotic followed trying in vain to hold back his rapidly increasing laughter "I do have the décor under control, but darling you OBVIOUSLY don't have your MANE under control! I can fix that in a minute!" it took a mere ten minutes for Rarity to start, as Chaotic would put it but never DARE say in front of Rarity, torturing Twilight.

After an hour Twilight's mane was normal again, but Rarity had lost interest in her hair and was now working on getting her into a dress… Poor Twilight was being choked to death! "So Rarity, how's my vest and Stetson coming along?" Rarity released twilight sending Twilight to the floor from the sudden release as she gasped in breath, silently thanking Chaotic for distracting Rarity. "It's coming along PERFECT! I have the hat done darling and the vest just needs some last minute touches, it would have been done by now but I have been distracted with the décor for the Summer Sun Celebration darling." Chaotic smiled and shifted his eyes to Twilight moving between her and the door indicating that she escape while she can before looking back at Rarity "Fantastic, do you think you could finish it up now? I want to look good for tomorrow's Summer Sun Celebration after all! It's my first one you know" Twilight took that chance to sneak out the door with spike on her back and breathed a sigh of relief "Thank god, I thought I was going to suffocate! What's next spike?" as she talked she walked away from the boutique.

"She was so pretty…" Twilight rolled her eyes and levitated the scroll from spike to in front of her eyes "Yeah yeah Casanova, focus. Next up is music by a Pegasus named Fluttershy." Almost immediately after Twilight finished her sentence a beautiful melody of bird sounds drifted into her ears. Looking to spike he just shrugged and they started walking towards what they hoped was the Pegasus they were looking for. Turns out they were in luck for as they turned the corner there was a butter-yellow Pegasus singing with a bird-choir, when they got closer the Pegasus stopped the music and flew up to a blue jay "Um, Excuse me sir, um, you're just a tiny bit off pitch, um…" with that the blue jay nodded and the Pegasus flew back into position "Ok, um, Everypony with me ok? A 1, 2... A 1, 2, 3, 4-""Hello!" with that the birds all flew off and the butter-yellow and pink-maned Pegasus eked and jumped "oh sorry, I scared off your birds! My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" the Pegasus hid behind her conveniently curtained mane before speaking a shy and quiet voice "I'm fluttershy…" Twilight took a minute of awkward sentence before trying again "Sorry, I didn't hear you, can you say that again?" "I'm fluttershy…." Another but of awkward silence ensued before Twilight tried ONE last time.

"One more time please?" "Fluttershy…." Twilight held another awkward silence before turning "Well, looks like you have the music under control so…" with that she started to leave when suddenly she was pushed away "IS THAT A BABY DRAGON?!" Twilight groaned from pain as she got up and spike chuckled "My name's Spike!" "He can talk!" "I can do a lot more than talk!" "OH tell me EVERYTHING about yourself! OH and I'm fluttershy by the way." Spike chuckled more as twilight put him on her back and started walking towards what she hoped was the direction of the library "At least SOMPONY appreciates me! So it all started with a tiny cute little green and purple egg…" By the time they got to the library's door Spike had told Fluttershy his ENTIRE life story and Twilight was aggravate more than what should be possible. "Ok well, we're here! Where did all that time go, goodbye!" with that twilight slammed the library door closed and walked in "Well that was rude." Spike said hopping down from Twilight's back.

"Yeah well Everypony in this town is CRAZY!" Spike looked around the dark room for the light switch "Yeah well that Chaotic guy seemed nice" "Just help me find the light switch Spike." And with those words the lights turned on with a shout of "SURPRISE!" Immediately a pink earth pony that Twilight had seen earlier was upon her talking fifty words a millisecond which twilight tried her best to ignore. "Twilight Sparkle, it's good to see you again. You escaped further trouble without me I hope?" turning around mid-pouring of a drink she saw it was Chaotic talking to her, she also noticed up close he was taller than her by quite a lot and that he was wearing the hat and vest he had earlier talked about with Rarity. "If you don't count being annoyed with a loud party in a LIBRARY and having my ear talked off by Spike's life story after being pushed into the ground…. Nope, no trouble!" Chaotic had a deep laugh for a minute before calming down "It would seem you cannot catch a break Twilight, I would not blame you if you wanted to turn in for the night despite the party's noise, and in fact I'd even guard your door!"

Looking around at the many ponies gathered before turning back to Chaotic. Twilight sighed "I hope you don't mind that I'll take you up on that offer." Chaotic smiled and tipped his hat slightly at her "Not at all, my first day in this town I had the exact same problem! Now show me the door I have to guard until it's time for the Celebration." Twilight led the way to her new-bedroom door and opened it but looked back at Chaotic before going in "Don't enter, got it?" nodding his head Chaotic took a guards-man position after saluting Twilight who rolled her eyes and shut the door. After a few minutes Chaotic called over Spike "Hey, can you go and try to get her to come out for the party? I understand if she thinks everypony's crazy but Pinkie's parties are awesome!" Spike grinned and held up a thumb-claw to Chaotic "No problem!" with that Spike went in and tried to persuade Twilight with Pin the Tail on the Pony. Poor Spike got shot down very quickly and left with a grumble of "Buzzkill…" as Twilight started talking to herself over the Nightmare Moon problem… 'Who is Nightmare Moon?' Chaotic got up and walked into the room "Hey Twi I was wondering… who exactly is Nightmare Moon?" turning around Twilight immediately launched an explanation for who Nightmare Moon was "Well it's said to be an old mare's tale but in the tale she's the younger sister of two alicorns, the eldest to raise only the sun while her sister raised the moon, only the younger one grew jealous of her sister's sun because the ponies of equestria slept during the younger one's moon and played during her sister's sun. So one day she stopped the sun from raising and kept the moon out, saying she'd make night eternal and named herself Nightmare Moon, the eldest sister tried to reason with her but to no use and ended up banishing her to the moon with the Elements Of Harmony!" Chaotic had a shocked and angered look on his face before quickly masking it with curiosity before Twilight saw it "So that's why there's an alicorn-mark on the moon?" Twilight looked up at the moon before replying "Well it could be, but again it's just an old mare's tale, Celestia said so herself." Just as Chaotic went to reply Spike rushed in.

"Come on guys! The celebration's starting!" and with that Chaotic started walking out the library and Twilight galloped down levitating spike to her back, they walked together to the celebration just as it started with Twilight fretting and praying silently that her mentor was right about Nightmare Moon. "Welcome Everypony to the Summer Sun Celebration! Now let's all welcome Princess Celestia to raise the sun for the longest day of the year!" Hoots and Hollers of joy filled the building before the curtain opened and they were silenced with gasps, there where Celestia should have been was nothing! "Calm down Everypony I'm sure there's a reason for this..." The mayor was trying but failing to stop the slowly developing panic among the crowd as pinkie started asking if this was hide and go seek. As Rarity came back from inspection she announced "She's Gone!" as everyone broke out in panic Pinkie Pie shouted "OH! She's good!" suddenly a purple smoke started to form and swirl like a tornado on the balcony forming a pony-shape before finally turning into a black Alicorn with armor on. "Oh my precious subjects… it's been so long since I've seen your SUNLOVING faces…" as the Alicorn started talking Bright Melody and Electric Rose found Chaotic and huddled against him fearfully, Chaotic putting Bright on his back and protecting Electric underneath himself while casting a soothing spell so that they wouldn't be as scared.

"What did you do to our princess?!" Chaotic looked at Rainbow and then back at the Alicorn as she began to talk "Why, am I not royal enough? Does my crown no longer count as I've been locked away for 1000 years? Do you not know who I am?" Pinkie pie suddenly broke in "Oh more guessing games! Uh… Queen meanie! Hmm… Black Snooty! Black Snooty Black Snooty-"suddenly applejack stuffed a cupcake in Pinkie's mouth silencing her as she held rainbow back by the tail from attacking the black alicorn. Even with the direness of the situation Chaotic found himself chuckling slightly as the alicorn began to talk again. "Did you not recall the legends? Did you not SEE the signs?!-"Spike fell off twilight's back in fear as twilight spoke up "I did! And I know who you are, you're the mare in the moon! Nightmare Moon." Smiling like a bad pony Nightmare Moon laughed "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me. Than you must also remember why I am here!" Twilight suddenly gulped and backed a hoof-step away "You're here t-to to…" Nightmare laughed manically again "Remember this day ponies, for it was your last... from this day forth, night shall be... ETERNAL!"

Everypony gasped and started a full blown panic as the mayor shouted to the royal guards, who for some reason did not act immediately whilst the black alicorn was talking, "Get her! She's the only pony who knows where Princess Celestia is!" The guards as they attacked were flung back against the door, slamming it open, by the purple smoke that was the Nightmare's mane. Moving so that Electric could stand up Chaotic growled levitating Bright onto her back "Go home and put up the protection spell I taught you! I shall be home as soon as everything's safe, you can release the illusion as soon as you're out of sight, now GO!" as soon as Electric was gone Chaotic turned to see Nightmare Moon turning into purple smoke again and disappearing out the door, Chaotic galloped after her noticing Rainbow escape Applejack's grip on her tail and attempt to do the same but fail. 'Her name is too close to the night for my likings, this could be related to Luna's disappearance and the weeping moon if that old mare's tale is any more correct…'

**There's chap 1 folks, more to follow! Doing this with two others, they're KINDA beta readers and KINDA idea givers! If you wanna throw out some ideas or OCs of your own that's perfectly fine with me, i may use 'em!**


End file.
